


Heart Of Mine

by Starstruck0rMetal



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hidden Relationship, King/God, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Scars, blame my natal chart, coconut oil as lube, i think i'm too sappy for my own good, just so much porn, mentions of wars & battles, mostly - Freeform, so much., winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck0rMetal/pseuds/Starstruck0rMetal
Summary: Every solstice, the kingdom celebrates their God. They offer Him sacrifice, prayers, and most importantly, their king.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	Heart Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> This fic was started months ago, and it's gone through many a plastic surgeries and abandonments, the prompt it was originally based on has gotten looser and looser, but it still ended up as a not-so-covert love letter and a gift to Ry. Happy birthday to both you and Beyoncé (the fic has nothing to do with Beyoncé, but I think she deserves the congratulations).

“Would you like more vanilla oil, my liege?“

“Hmm…“ Gerard hums, “no, thank you. Leave me be for now.“

All servants make quick work of dispersing, leaving their King alone in the bath with a soft thud of the doors. Gerard sighs and lets his body relax under the milky liquid, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, letting his daydreams take over. His hands start roaming across his body seemingly according to their own will as images of the oncoming day start dancing behind his eyes, it's easy to get excited at the mere thought of Him, Gerard's fingers find their way to his thighs, opening up to let him feel around, tease his nerve endings, skittering lower ever so slowly. He bites his lips to keep quiet, unable to withhold a smile, a gasp, a small moan…

* * *

Cloaked figures roam around Gerard, too many different smells protruding his nose and too many different hands drying him off after the obligatory bath he's had to endure.

The preparation never gets easier.

Excitement thrums through his body whenever a hand brushes past his nipples, it's so close already. He's so close…Gerard can almost taste it… He forcibly puts more effort in trying to school his expression into one of Kingly nonchalance. He's had this done to him plenty of times by now, but it's been a particularly long season without the Ritual; The last war had been long-winded and stressful, new scars decorate his body, which will undoubtedly receive more attention. Shivers run down Gerard's spine and he hopes the cloaks will chalk it up to the cold. He lets himself enjoy the deep tissue massage these covered, oily hands provide, relaxing him for what's to come.

Every few months, King Gerard is primped and primed like a new lady at court for a full day of essentially being locked in a temple, the furnace burning sage and releasing clouds of white smoke for all of his kingdom to cheer and pray along as Gerard asks their God, their protector and guide, for fortune, for favor in war, for rain and fertile soil and the like. Though it goes a little different from how the people imagine it.

Nobody questions King Gerard. No one dares and no one wants to. They still don't quite understand how a simple boy, raised among their own kind made it to the throne. Some of the more curious think it was the princess who took interest in him first, let him integrate in the higher society, who then got betrayed and exiled. Some think he was the rightful heir to the throne, long forgotten, but people only truly remember a beautiful, young boy showing up at the court, suddenly friends with everyone, and the next thing anyone knew, he was crowned as King. 

There aren't many qualms about his past though, seeing as under his rule, the kingdom flourished like never before, Gerard has proven himself as a warrior, a diplomat and firm ruler. He's brought glory back to his starving country, conquered most of the continent in under a decade. His sense of justice, kindness and warmth shines through with his people, which makes it easy to love him. The only price people had to pay was worshiping a new God, and with how scorned they felt, betrayed by the old, they were quick to obey.

As midday arrives, Gerard, clad in soft, virginal-white cloth, is led from the castle to the main temple of the city, people cheer for him, the cloaks chant prayers and guards stay close. He smiles and waves at his people, thanks them and accepts their love and devotion with an open heart, he truly does love them back, but it’s never not going to be funny to know exactly what they’re cheering for, whilst they have no clue.

The main door of the temple shuts behind him with a loud thud, he locks it up, safely putting the key on a nearby stand and undresses, neatly folding his clothing and laying it next to his shoes, then moves to the front. There’s a table full of food and wine on his right, the red velvet throne stands in the centre of the platform in front of stained glass windows, summer solstice lets the coloured light bathe the room in gold, red and purple as candles flicker in the corners and on the chandelier.

Gerard walks over to the regal throne, softly cushioned, with a tall, gold back decorated with diamonds and rubies, and kneels in front of it, starting his prayers, closing his eyes and letting go of all of his thoughts except for Him.

Gerard pictures His handsome face, the small arch of His thick brows, His blank white eyes, glowing a warm golden whenever they're together, and even warmer hands that have held him together for most of his life, the flex of His muscles when He fills him up… Gerard prays to Him, the man who'd introduced himself as Grant so many years ago, the God that had saved his life and fell in love with him, who'd requested nothing in return as He helped Gerard with what fleeting power He'd had left when people had forgotten about Him entirely. Though, now He is revered once more. His statues adorn every city, every little town Gerard has conquered. The love of King Gerard's life, his best friend and mentor, the only deity more powerful than himself. The same Grant that Gerard had gifted his first kiss, his virginity, and his eternal loyalty to.

A few minutes pass before Gerard has to stop himself from getting annoyed, but the instant the thought crosses his mind, a sharp white light flashes before his closed eyes and he smiles as shivers run down his naked body, the light slowly dims and he waits for his lover to finally show Himself sitting on the throne.

“Keep your eyes closed.“ A loud voice echoes firmly, so Gerard complies, angling his face upwards, like a sunflower trying to catch sunlight, grinning ear to ear.

“It's been a while. What have you been up to?“ He asks, Gerard starts to feel His naked foot trailing up his own thigh. “Found yourself a good fuck?“ His voice sounds amused, but there's an undertone of bitterness. “Maybe a princess to birth you a few heirs?“ His toes jab at Gerard's ribs before they come to rest on his shoulder. Gerard laughs to himself and finally opens his eyes when the light dims completely, earning a “Tut“. He's still as gorgeous as ever, the years have nothing on Him, the beautiful bone structure is accentuated with His eyes, which, though void, Gerard knows are filled with love. But his expression is soured.

“You know where I've been, my love.“ He tells Him softly as he grabs His ankle and plants kisses up His shin. Grant's pristine white toga glimmers in a way Gerard had never seen mortal fabric reflect light, it drapes over Him like a cloud, but his raised leg bares a sliver of delicious-looking skin right at the top of His thigh. Gerard is impatient to get there. “I felt you with me throughout the whole war,  _ and _ the voyage.“ He makes eye contact then, smirking as he kisses His knee.

“It's been too long, still.“ His voice holds no hostility anymore, and Gerard can feel how much He’d missed him, so he kisses up his thigh even more passionately, bringing his other hand up to His hip, dragging His body closer to his mouth. His hands immediately snake through Gerard's dark hair.

“But now your statues stand proudly overseas. They surrendered, the land is ours.“ Gerard punctuates, kissing the base of His thigh, next to His covered cock, slightly nipping at the flesh. Grant moans and pulls Gerard's head up into a searing kiss as Gerard balances himself with his hands on Grant's waist.

The kiss is dirty, passionate. Their tongues swirl around each other before he's forced to retreat and let Grant lead. He loves to bite Gerard's lips, sucking on the bottom one until it's plump and sore, so he can lick over it and dive for the other, but the positioning of their bodies quickly becomes uncomfortable, so Gerard tries to slow down and take a breath. Grant impatiently follows him once, when he breaks the kiss, twice, and Gerard holds his head from doing it again, smiling and kissing along his cheek as they stand up. Grant's hands leave Gerard's hair, opting for wrapping around his waist and holding his face as they look each other in the eyes, appreciating the most direct contact they've had in nearly a year.

“I always keep my eyes on you,“ Grant says, kissing along Gerard's jaw. “But this has been too long. I have missed you far too much…“ His hushed voice hurts Gerard in a way only Grant is able to hurt him.

“I'm sorry, my sweet. I won't be taking this long again anytime soon, I'll make sure.“ 

Gerard kisses Him again, just as fiercely as before, biting His lips right back. He could never forget His taste —not after so much time— but he's always surprised by how fresh it feels, how much life His mouth breathes into him every time their lips crash against each other. He tastes like the finest red wine, like riding a stallion through an empty forest by the river, under an autumn evening, like the way victory feels. Like a God. Like his first and only love. So Gerard tightens his hold, snaking one arm up to his head and moving the other down His hip, under the toga, grasping at any exposed flesh he finds as Grant works His mouth against Gerard's, heavy breaths falling upon each other's faces. Grant finally moans when Gerard's hand lands on His ass. Gerard squeezes and kneads at the soft mound, bending Grant backwards without noticing it, as he lets his hands roam over His body and His head, kissing him like he's been gagging for it. When Gerard finally detaches their mouths for a breath, he goes for trailing wet kisses along His beautiful, exposed neck and jaw, still holding onto His ass.

Gerard drops to his knees while holding onto Grant's hips as He unclasps his cloth, letting it fall to the floor in a soft thud, leaving him naked in all His Godly glory, petting Gerard's hair and pulling it back.

“Ah. Ready for prayers, Your Majesty?“ He asks with a smirk, immediately getting an enthusiastic grin and a nod in response.

Gerard grabs Him by the backs of His thighs and noses around His stomach, swiping his lips over the trail of pubic hair down Grant's pelvis, letting it tickle his face as he rains soft kisses over His flesh. He licks along the crevice of Grant's thigh, looking up just in time to catch a glimpse of Him inhaling sharply and slowly throwing his head back, petting Gerard's hair and swiping His thumb over his cheekbone. Gerard kisses down His mostly hard cock, breathing in His familiar scent—musky, earthy… he lets it rest over his face for a moment, licking at the base and savoring the hot and heavy feeling, using his hand to pull the foreskin back, before he moves up in one broad lick, wiggling his tongue at the underside as the head falls perfectly into his mouth and gives it a hard suck. His own cock twitches at the small groan that leaves Grant's mouth at the feeling of Gerard's smart tongue, so he wastes no time, immediately diving into work. He brings his other hand up, cupping His sack as he sucks over the protruding vein on the underside of His thick cock, spreading his saliva over as much of it as he can with his other hand, squeezing the balls whenever he runs his tongue across the tip, dipping inside to gather up the precome and taste Him, Grant's breath grows labored as Gerard pulls every trick he's ever learned with Him. Gerard’s lips shine from spit and there's precome all over his cheeks when Grant looks down at his beautiful face to catch him smiling up, making the God release a loud moan. Gerard smirks—in his mind, at least—pulling off with a hard, wet suction over the head and jacks it slowly with his hand.

“Tell me how much you missed me.“ The King demands as he exaggeratedly wipes his face. Grant smirks and softly cups Gerard's jaw, letting him nuzzle into His palm.

“So demanding.“ Grant's smile is fond. “Aren't you afraid of divine retribution? Have you no respect, boy?“

“I'm a king.“ He corrects without missing a beat and pushes Grant's naked body down onto the throne, leaning over and kissing his mouth once again, swirling his tongue around the other's, giving Him a taste.

“You still fuck like a whore, Your Grace.“ He whispers half into Gerard's mouth, pulling on his hair and making him moan.

“From you, that sounds like a compliment“

“It most certainly is.“

“You should see what I'm about to do, then.“ 

Gerard roughly grabs onto His waist, pulling him forward and grabbing His legs, propping them on the armrests one after the other, exposing Him in the most intimate way. A soft “Fuck…“ reaches his ears as he trails wet kisses all over His thighs, heading towards his goal. Grant grabs onto the back of the chair as Gerard dives in, hands cupping His cheeks and tongue swiping broadly over His hole, upwards to His sack. He gently licks each of the stones, bringing a hand up to nudge in between them and slowly starts trailing his tongue down to His hole. 

Grant gasps and moans as Gerard circles it a few times, his thumb teasing the opening as he massages the outside of his rim with the tip of his tongue, making eye contact when he spits directly on top of it. Grant bites His lip and shuts His eyes as Gerard nibbles on His asshole like fucking candy, licking over His rim slow and firm.

“Heavens…“ Grant shudders as he starts to speak the same exact moment as Gerard grabs hold of the base of His cock, squeezing. “Don’t tease me, Gerard,” He warns. He tries to sound authoritative, but his voice dips at the end and it comes as a plea instead. Gerard smiles and trails his wet tongue up to His cock, licking it whole and rubbing the head on his lips, wetting them.

“Soon.“ He smiles and comes up to Grant's blushing face, kissing Him, making Him taste Himself. Grant grabs him by his hair and pulls, making him jerk back and moan as he gets shoved right back between Grant's spread legs.

Gerard smiles and gathers some spit in his mouth, dribbling it onto His hole again and some on his own two fingers, the hand in his hair doesn't let up, keeping his mouth aligned with His ass, as he slowly inserts his middle finger inside and licks at the rim. The slide of his finger is smooth and he stills it inside for a moment, before dragging it out, crooking the finger upwards in search of the sweet spot. Grant's breathing is deep and His cock weeps precome onto His toned stomach as Gerard licks and fingers His ass, both of their breaths immediately catching when he finds what he’s been searching for.

A loud moan echoes in the empty temple, making Gerard's ears ring slightly, but he smiles and immediately presses against the spot, making the God shudder and ease the death grip He has on Gerard's hair. The king releases His cock—his own throbbing, but forgotten—and grips His shaking thigh instead as he, not so gently, adds his pointer finger inside and his thumb starts rubbing along the seam trailing upwards, Grant groans out a curse and Gerard moves his mouth up—eager to make Him spend in his mouth, laving His cock with spit and sucking on the head as he rhythmically massages Him with his fingers, making His cock spurt semen into his mouth. Grant's muscles quiver around Gerard's fingers and His cock begins to throb, so Gerard takes it as deep into his throat as he can manage, almost to the root, preparing for His orgasm and looking up at His face, urging Him on.

Gerard swallowing around Him with his throat bulged out and eyes watering as his fingers keep their rhythm and pressure inside Him becomes Grant's final undoing, spending with a loud groan. Gerard catches a glimpse of His blank white eyes glowing brighter, His beautiful, dark eyelashes casting a long shadow over His cheeks when He blinks through His orgasm. he bobs his head a couple times and milks Him for every drop of His precious seed, using his tongue to lap around His cock to gather it all up and swallow it with a smug face.

Grant's body relaxes and He rests His head against the soft material of the throne, His cock twitching from oversensitivity as Gerard cleans Him up with his mouth and kisses over His crotch and thighs, slowly removing his fingers from Grant.

“You sure know how to earn forgiveness.“ Grant whispers, with half a smile, into his mouth when He straightens up in the chair and Gerard slinks onto His lap, now rutting and desperate for his own release. A thin layer of sweat glistens on their bodies as Gerard slides his hand over Grant's head and pulls him into a kiss with too much teeth and spit, greedily sucking on His tongue, chasing the addictive Godly taste of his lover, who grabs him by his ass, helping him grind mindlessly against His own body.

“Please, please, please, please…“ Gerard begs, not fully aware of what he’s begging for exactly. “I want to…“ he says, licking at Grant’s mouth. He tightens his hold on Gerard's ass, bringing his movement to a halt and wraps an arm around his waist to keep him steady, His strong hand gripping his hip.

“Lick.“ Grant orders as He brings His hand to his mouth. Gerard obliges and sucks His fingers into his mouth one by one, trying to resume his rutting as his cock throbs, drops of precome gathering on his sack. “That's right darling, make sure it's nice and wet.“

Grant watches him suck on His fingers like a lifeline, covering them in spit and biting every few seconds. He trails his other hand up his back, feeling up the battle markings decorating his soft skin and presses him forward, making him lean on His body, before going back to thumbing over every new scar, mapping them out in His head. Gerard shudders when He hits a particularly big one on his side, right above his hip. It's closed, but still sensitive.

“You hurt for me…“ Falls onto Gerard's mouth after He takes his fingers out.

“I hurt for both of us, my love.“

Gerard grabs his wet hand, broadly licking over the palm once more, before he guides it to his cock.

“Fuck…“ he whines desperately as Grant tightly grips his leaking cock, jacking it with quick motions of his hand, thumb sliding over the underside and dipping into the tip on each stroke. Gerard's face is flushed, his lips plump and red as he presses them against Grant's, whispering to each other as he tries to kiss Him, but is too distracted to do so.

“Tell me, Gerard, did you do as I asked before every battle?“

“Yes, Please…Ahh…“

“Say it.“

“I…touched myself…“ Gerard moans, “But I didn’t find release, kept myself on the edge… Just as you asked“ He swears and shudders as Grant's hand slips from his hip to his ass, squeezing his cheek and positioning his middle finger against Gerard's tight hole, just teasing the opening as the man draws closer and closer to his release. Gerard's nails rake across Grant's shoulder blades as he begins to spasm, they kiss for a moment before he throws his head back, ropes of ejaculate shooting over his chest and Grant's fist that strokes and squeezes him through it as He dips His finger inside his ass, feeling it flutter, and lunges forward to bite his exposed neck, maximizing his pleasure as he curses and moans his heart out.

“I- I love you…“ Gerard says fervently the moment he's able to hold his breath steady. “I've missed you so much… I love you…“ he holds Grant's head in his palms and kisses His smiling mouth.

“I love you too, pet.“

* * *

They trade kisses as they rest, soft and unhurried. Gerard tells Him about every little thing he's been dying to gush about while Grant cleans them both up—mostly with His thumb and Gerard's mouth. He compliments the slight tan Gerard's caught in the tropical lands as he shows Him every new little scar he's brought with himself. Grant makes him stand as He kisses all of them individually, but Gerard pouts his way back onto His lap, laying down sideways, holding onto His beautiful face, thumbing over His eyebrow and nuzzling into his fuzzy chest hair, quietly appreciating the small wrist kisses he gets in return, almost lulling him to sleep.

“Are you really upset that I've been gone for so long?“ Gerard decides to ask, avoiding eye contact and dropping kisses on His chest. “The things you said…“

“Of course not, darling. Simply teasing.“ Grant says, trailing kisses up his arm.

“Are you sure?“

He sighs and brings his hand up, caressing Gerard's cheek and placing a small, chaste kiss on his rosy lips. “You are a king,“

“Yes, because of you.“ 

“... and kings are expected to have queens and heirs-“ Gerard sighs exasperatedly and rolls his eyes before He's finished speaking.

“You're not seriously bringing this up with your semen still in the back of my throat. We've talked about this, Grant.“

Grant huffs a laugh and holds Gerard's cheek, “But the problem persists.“

“No, it doesn't. I do not wish for anyone but you-“

“You've never had anyone but me.“ He tries to interrupt but Gerard puts a finger to His mouth.

“-and I certainly do not wish to stick my cock into a woman and impregnate her for the sole purpose of raising the offspring for the crown. My brother's child is about to be born and I'll happily pass the kingdom down to them. I trust Michael and his wife with my life and we came to an understanding we're all equally happy about.“

Grant's blank eyes glimmer and soften at the reassurance, so Gerard removes his finger and plants a kiss onto his mouth. “You're the only one for me,“ he whispers into His mouth, peppering Him with kisses until Grant smiles softly, grabs his hips and locks their mouths in a sweet exchange of affection, letting His heart flutter as it so often does with this single mortal boy.

“Come on now, old man“ Gerard teases and gets up, gracefully draping the beautiful, iridescent toga around his shoulders. “I found the sweetest red wine overseas and immediately thought of you, come taste it.“

Grant admires the way he looks, strutting in Grant’s own clothing with a glow of a recent orgasm surrounding his demeanor (always more seductive after the first orgasm, like a succubus) before he stands up, comfortable in his naked skin in a way Gerard could only ever see a God be, and stalks over to the excited brunet, who's already filling a beautiful golden chalice with dark, rich smelling liquid.

“Taste.“ Gerard brings it to His mouth, letting Him smell the wine first. Grant grabs the drink with one hand, circling His other arm around the King's waist, and takes small sips, letting it wash over His tongue before taking a big gulp. Gerard watches His throat work as He downs it whole, excitedly pouring Him another one when he hands over the cup with raised eyebrows, impressed.

“I knew you'd love it.“

“You know me well, love.“

Gerard nuzzles His neck as He drinks again, kissing behind His ear and threading their fingers together over his waist. He props himself up on the table, dragging his lover closer and reaching for the strawberries and chocolate sauce.

“Here, taste it with the strawberries.“ He dips a bigger one into the thick, creamy substance and brings it to Grant's lips, completely focused on the way His perfect teeth bite into it, making the sweet juice drip onto Gerard's hand as he stares at Him chew with His eyes closed, the little bit of chocolate on His lip teasing his self control.

“This is magnificent. All from your new conquest?“

Gerard nods and smiles, feeding Grant the rest of His strawberry, “The people were incredible there, it's such a lovely place.“ He raves and drops the stem onto the table, licking his hand clean and enjoying His intense stare.

“The king was a complete prick though,“ Gerard rolls his eyes, “No respect for anyone below him, I've never met such a horrendous ruler, can't believe he hadn't already been overthrown by the time I got there.“

“I saw you in battle with him, during the war.“

Gerard shivers at the memory, instinctively bringing his fingers to his side, where the scar almost feels fresh for a moment, before Grant replaces his hand with His own, and Gerard's phantom pain numbs immediately. He rests his face in the crook of Grant's neck, mumbling

“Michael had it worse… For a while there I thought we'd lose… Or worse, I'd lose  _ him. _ “

Grant stands between Gerard’s legs to hug him to His own chest, comforting him as He combes through his soft hair.

“Don't get me wrong,“ Gerard continued, his own arms coming around Grant's back, “I trust you, I know you're always with us… But…,“ he pauses, searching for the right words. “fate is a funny thing, I guess…“ Gerard looks up at Him, chin resting on Grant's shoulder.

Grant wishes he could promise that no harm would ever come to neither Gerard nor to his family, but they both know there's only so much He can do to interfere with the course of such major events in the mortal world. The king doesn't need to know this — at least for now — but Grant's own destiny was foretold a millennia ago, He was supposed to help Gerard take the throne, help him unite the lands under his rule, but Grant's feelings had all come and blossomed seemingly by their own volition. He'd spent a great deal of time dismissing the silly prophecy, no mortal deserved to hold such power. Time and time again they all succumbed to their own selfishness, their desires for more power, but Gerard… This boy hadn't had a single evil bone in his body when they'd met. He was genuine, loving and thoughtful. Grant had seen him stumble through the path to the throne, but He'd been there to nudge him forward every step of the way. Gerard had never had his eyes on being king, each of his decisions had come from the need to help the people around him. It was endearing how clueless he was, but his intelligence couldn't be doubted. Hard choices had to have been made, but Grant can still feel each and every bit of guilt Gerard’s felt because of the misery and destruction he had had to cause.

“Fate is on your side, darling“ Grant tells him as he cups his cheek, leaning in for a kiss “and so am I.“

Gerard gratefully accepts it, every bit of tension draining out of him as Grant holds him, continuing the kiss for a couple minutes and sharing the wine Grant had been drinking.

Trying to ease the mood once more, Gerard decides to go for dipping a finger into the chocolate and tasting it for himself as Grant downs some more wine.

“Careful, or I'll think you're seducing me.“ He says with a sarcastic smile playing on His lips, but Gerard just picks up another strawberry, now bringing it to his own lips and giving the tip a kitten lick, staring Grant dead in the eye, before obscenely wrapping his tongue around the berry, popping it into his mouth and biting his lip as he moans exaggeratedly at the taste.

“Well. Think I'll have my dessert now, then.“ Grant mutters before he puts his chalice down, with a little more force than necessary, diving into Gerard's smiling lips, their flavors mixing and colliding deliciously, making both of them release slight groans of pleasure before pulling apart for a breath, Gerard immediately going for His jaw.

“You know…I got us something else…“ Gerard scrapes his teeth across His ear as he whispers, ending with a soft bite placed on his lobe, Grant moans deep in His throat.

“Us?“ He asks with a raised eyebrow. “Aren't I the one who's supposed to receive offerings today?“ He grabs the king by his hair, biting his lips as they collide in another fierce kiss. Cluttering noises go barely acknowledged as Gerard blindly feels around, knocking things over as he tries to find the ornate, silver box, all the while Grant drags Gerard's lower body towards him, standing in between his spread legs and holding him by his muscled thighs, their half hard members aligned and rubbing against each other.

“Here.“ Gerard hands him the box, hurriedly pulling the lid off to reveal an off-white creamy substance, Grant sniffs and raises his eyebrows.

“Smells like coconut.“

“One of their brothels was… all boys…“ Gerard blushes. “They used this…as a lubricant… but they licked it off their fingers, too.“

“Got acquainted with their brothels, did we, now?“ Grant teases.

“You'd be surprised how many royal secrets you can find there.“

“Not much surprises me anymore, love. I've been around for thousands of years.“

“And you don't look a day over thirty.“ Gerard tells him, a quick kiss accompanying his flirtation.

“Flattery will get you anywhere“ Grant rolls his eyes fondly.

“As long as it gets me to you…“ Gerard's face suddenly grows too earnest, Grant has no doubt that he means it, but He would sooner be dead than immune to Gerard's charms. He kisses the king slowly, putting as much passion in it as he can muster, pulling him towards Himself with all his might. 

“Anything else you want to tell me or may I proceed fucking you, your grace?“ Grant asks as he dips his head to Gerard's neck, who reflexively gives him full access.

“Thought you'd never ask.“ He answers, his smile wide and open.

Grant picks him up with one arm, sweeping the table with the other. Dishes go flying to the floor and Gerard laughs delightedly as he holds onto Grant's strong body, feeling power radiating off his skin as He lays him out, a hungry look twinkling on His face and glowing eyes. Gerard's alabaster skin, littered with scars and markings, is a stark difference against the mahogany table, and Grant's own toga leaves nothing to the imagination as it pools around Gerard's back. He raises his arms, locking his wrists together as he stretches his body out for Grant's gaze, His fingers run down his stomach and onto his cock as Gerard brings his legs around His ass, biting his lip and smiling as he throws his head back, showing off his throat.

Grant squeezes, placing one hand next to Gerard's head as He leans over him, dipping to leave a bite on his neck—careful not to mark him too hard— and licks along his jaw. The younger takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, pulling his ass feeling painfully empty as closer to Grant's cock in an attempt to arouse him and pick up the pace.

“Please, give it to me already…“ He whines, desperately. “I've missed you so,“ Grant catches his lips in a kiss, releasing his cock and reaching to His gift.

“I've missed you too,“ He utters, kissing down his chest “Missed your body,“ He bites the right nipple as He blindly dips inside the box, scooping some oily substance up and spreading it over His cock, “Missed how you feel around me.“

Gerard moans as he feels Grant's slick middle finger first rub across, and then breaching his hole, He straightens up, dragging the body underneath Him to the edge of the table and spreading Gerard's legs wide open, wanting to expose him as much as possible. As much as he enjoys being manhandled by the only entity who could get away with it, Gerard's spent one too many months without a good fucking, being stretched open and left sore and bruised, so he whines and tries to fuck himself on Grant's fingers, which feels nice enough, but the anticipation is too much and he needs to hurry it along to get to the fun part or he feels he might die from the lack of ass pounding.

“Don't-“ he stutters as Grant's thick finger gets buried whole inside him. “-open me up too much,“ Gerard asks. “I want to feel you, I want it to sting a little...“ he finishes, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

Grant raises His eyebrows mockingly, but nods and pulls his finger out, making sure to crook it up for just a zing of pleasure. It works, and Gerard's whole body twitches deliciously.

“Tell me if it hurts too much.“

“I will, come on,“ Gerard shakes his hips in anticipation and smiles, “fuck me, Grant, need you…“

Grant lowers His head, kissing him as He presses His tip to the entrance and feeling him relax his body. He takes it slowly, massaging the insides of Gerard's toned thighs with His thumbs while using them as leverage. Gerard bites his lip and hisses at the intrusion, but tries to keep his body lax, enjoying the sting from months of using nothing but his fingers every once in a while. Grant himself finds it difficult not to dive in headfirst, because fuck— Gerard's as tight as ever and the sight of His cock slowly disappearing inside of him is almost as heavenly as getting to fuck him again.

When His head is fully inside, Grant jerks Gerard's cock with a couple quick motions of his hand and pulls out to let him rest for a moment before Gerard whines for him to come back. This time though, He doesn't stop until His cock is buried as deep inside of him as it can go and just as He bottoms out, Gerard throws his head back, arching his spine, and moans, loud and dirty, the stretch is deliciously painful, it feels like his throat is constricted, but the unmistakable throbbing in his ass and the heat of Grant's cock keeps him alert and turned on, his hands fly to his thighs, holding onto Grant's bruising grip as He begins to move, grunting at the hot tightness surrounding his cock.

“F-fuck… Harder, please, harder…“ Gerard's voice is shot, his face is red and eyes welling up.

Grant snaps His hips experimentally and makes both of them jolt, as His cock roughly drags against Gerard's spot, making him spurt semen onto his stomach. The King moans and plants his hands onto the table, backing away from Grant's cock.

“Fuck-“ he moans out, setting his feet onto the table, spread open and recovering from the intrusion.

“Sorry, too much?“ Grant asks and smooths His hands over Gerard's quivering thighs.

“No, fuck- It was good… Just give me a second…“ Gerard takes a few deep breaths as Grant positions Himself again, pushing Himself inside just a little slower this time, filling Gerard up yet again and sweetly kissing along his jaw as the man bites his lip and scrambles for purchase on Grant’s back, scratching along his spine as He picks up the pace fucking him.

“Yes…“ He hisses. “Just like that…“

Grant grabs him by his hair, kissing him as he positions himself just right, hitting Gerard’s prostate dead on the next stroke, getting his lips bitten a little more harshly than what he was ready for, but enjoying the sting as the man underneath him shudders and digs his nails into His back, his legs dropping lax and his toes curling inwards.

“Oh…my God…“ He moans out as Grant grabs his thighs and pushes them to Gerard’s chest as he straightens up and continues fucking him as hard as he can, trying to keep a rhythm as He feels his orgasm pool at the pit of His stomach, not holding Himself back as He pounds away, sweet moans filling His ears and soft flesh of Gerard’s hips—his hands. He looks down where they’re connected, seeing the lubrication pool at the base of His cock in a white ring, as if it’s His own release… The thought of filling him up with His own come without stopping brings Grant to a screeching halt, He grinds the head of His cock against Gerard’s spot, making him gasp and moan out His name and just like that, Grant knows exactly how He needs to proceed.

“I’m… Gonna come soon… Please“ Gerard pants and rests his curled toes against Grant’s chest, slowly sliding them over his shoulders and letting go of the backs of his thighs in the hopes of jerking himself off to completion, but his hands get slapped away as Grant catches his wrists and harshly bends over him, folding Gerard in half and burying Himself at a delicious angle.

“I’m going to finish inside you,“ He tells him after a moment, restarting His movement, slower and deeper this time. “and I’m going to keep fucking you afterwards…“ Gerard half laughs, half moans at this, “and then…you’ll get what you need…“ He leaves no place for pleading as He pounds away, leaving Gerard breathless and only able to moan for Him.

“Yes, please. Need you to fill me up, come on“ He really just can’t wait to be unable to feel his legs.

Gerard holds onto His face as Grant’s orgasm peaks. He halts their movement as Gerard feels Him pulse against his walls, shooting his loads inside him. It’s fantastic, nearly tipping him over the edge. Gerard’s hand instinctively flies to his own cock, but Grant catches them, pinning his wrists to the table as He continues fucking him, low grunts and occassional swears leaving them in huffs as He fights His own sensitivity, which is pretty easy, considering His divine blood. It’s as if the Gods were made for fucking mortals, they’ve always been insatiable, and if some of the others knew that Grant’s been spending years fucking this  _ one _ , seemingly frigid mortal alone, they’d laugh him out of Olympus, little do they know how incredible Gerard looks all laid out and wanton, his cheeks blazing and thighs trembling. Grant would easily give up most of his life for this one peasant-turned-king.

They kiss, slowly and passionately, as Gerard’s fingers run over Grant’s pulse, dipping slowly to his stretched out, filled hole, where His release is pooled around the base of his own shaft, he circles his own rim and brings his fingers to his mouth,

“You taste good…“ Gerard says, “Even without the oil, it's sweet… Addicting.“ He declares, eyes dreamy.

“Maybe we can blame it on Ambrosia, love.“ Grant teases, kissing him. 

The God gathers Gerard in his arms and walks to the throne, hissing in slight discomfort as his half-soft member moves inside Gerard, who's hazy and tired, his balls heavy with the unreleased orgasm.

Gerard rides him slowly, gyrating his hips in circles as Grant gropes around, kissing his chest and biting on his nipples, His clothing is draped over the King, and Grant's eyes keep darting to it. It's erotic to fuck Gerard in His own fabric, a sense of ownership takes over Him and Grant thrusts up, feeling himself get harder, but Gerard puts his hands on his shoulder, calming him and resuming his slow movements.

“Let me.“ He whispers, and Grant finds himself obeying instantly. Their eyes stay locked as they moan together, and He clutches the fabric around Gerard's hips.

“I've missed you, so much…“ he says. “I always do, but it's been getting worse,“ he runs his hands up Grant's mighty arms, feeling the skin underneath his fingertips, coming up to His beautiful face.

“I love you so much, Gra-ah-nt…'' Gerard's voice wavers as Grant grabs him by the waist and pulls him closer, Gerard's chest leveled with his face.The king bends down to give Him a soft kiss on His softer lips, little sighs of pleasure escaping his mouth as he tries to get as close to the God as humanly possible, somewhere in the back of his mind, Gerard's always scared of losing Him. Every single day. So he pulls him closer, even closer, as if he's trying to absorb Grant into his skin, to keep Him there, so no one will ever be able to part them. No responsibility is worth losing this man, no amount of power, no amount of beautiful lovers could replace or imitate even a single moment spent with Him. Gerard whispers as much. Through gritted teeth and tiny moans,

“I love you, I'll always love you, I'll always just be yours…“

“Gerard…“

“I never want anyone else, never ask me again, please, please.“

Grant's glowing eyes glisten as if there are teardrops gracing his lashes. In all of their long affair, Gerard had never seen anything like it, the blinding light of Grant's gaze doesn't hurt him anymore, it hasn't for quite a while, but He's never even come close to crying, and as Gerard watches a drop gather in the corner of His right eye, as Grant keeps their bodies moving in rhythm, Gerard moves his lips, kissing the tear off before it reaches Grant's cheek. It tastes like… A summer's night, by the creek, somewhere Gerard grew up… somewhere familiar… where they shared a kiss for the first time… it tastes like love itself.

“And I'm yours, my darling boy…“ Grant rasps into Gerard's ear, his eyes well up as they meet in a deep, sweet kiss, one full of promise. Grant's hands bury themselves in Gerard's hair, they rock together to completion, neither one of them willing to put even a single inch of space between them.

Gerard stays seated on Him, too lazy to move off, laying his head on Grant's broad chest as they even breath out.

“I won't badger you any longer.“

“Good.“ Gerard sighs. “I can't stand the thought of having anyone else by my side.“

Grant kisses his forehead and runs His knuckles up his spine, feeling the boy shiver and arch into it.

“I miss you so much when we’re not together,“ Gerard confesses. “Sometimes it's painful. I just need you around me at all times.“ The anxious bits and pieces of time Gerard is able to steal when he can be certain no one will catch them could never be enough to replace this.

“I keep an eye on you, darling.“

“I know, but it's not the same,“ he whines, and Grant kisses his pouting lips as he whispers into his mouth. “I need to share my life with you. I want to dance with you at every ball, I want you to sit by my side on the throne, I just-“ he stops, takes a deep breath and smiles, trying to lighten the mood, “want to show off how gorgeous you are, honey.“

Grant chuckles and grabs the knuckles caressing his cheekbone, kissing them.

“You gave me a life I couldn't even have dreamed of,“ Gerard continues, somberly. “but it's too incomplete when I'm forced to be without you. Please…“ Gerard begs. “Isn't there anything you can do?“

Grant holds him close to His body, discomfort forcing Him to pull his softened member out, and Gerard drapes His clothing over their sticky, naked bodies.

“I'll do it.“ He says resolutely.

“Really?“ Gerard questions. He'd asked something of the sort before, but the “No.“ he got in return was so strict, that he'd never considered asking again. Grant had explained it would be too risky, but it was getting harder and harder to live his everyday life without the presence of his lover, and when he'd finally gotten Michael's confirmation on the heir, Gerard's thoughts started running wild. He didn't expect the proposal to escape his mouth so suddenly — or for it to have been accepted so quickly.

“I'll do what I can, Gerard.“ Grant promises, “Anything for you.” Gerard’s hand excitedly curves around his skull as they seal it with a kiss.

“My prince consort.“ The king giggles. “I can't believe it, really?“

“Yes, my darling. I'll try. I'll try.“ Grant whispers, “I can’t go long without you either. My sweetheart…“

They spend the afternoon entwined in each others’ arms, and Gerard can’t help but feel it’s only a start of something even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> The end might be a little more abrupt than necessary, but I'm giving myself the chance to come back to this universe.


End file.
